


I only told the stars

by iamhorribleatnames



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamhorribleatnames/pseuds/iamhorribleatnames
Summary: The first time Revali noticed his own strange behaviour had been in Gerudo Town.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	1. A Noble Pursuit

The first time Revali noticed his own strange behaviour had been in Gerudo Town.

Urbosa had invited the Champions, and Princess Zelda of course, to spend a day wandering through the desert -in what Revali was sure she thought as a great idea for them to bond. What a bunch of bullshit. What they needed was to train harder to beat Ganon with ease. They were wasting precious time with these silly pleasantries that only Revali found useless. Ah, but he was the only warrior in the group, was he not? The rest were just a bunch of glorified politicians, with some magic powers that made them think they could play at being heroes.

The only one who may have sided with him on this had to be the mute one. _Of course._

At the time, Revali had taken the criticism all of them gave him for his rude and impolite opinions with an eye roll and resigned himself. The Elder had advised him to bite his tongue in these matters and Revali at least would be able to tell him that he had tried.

The plan was to meet in Hyrule Castle and then start a long and pointless walk all the way to Gerudo Desert. He was not about to waste his time like that, not when he could perfect even more the control of his gale. He sent word to the Princess, notifying that he had pressing matters he _had_ to tend to and would just meet them at the Gerudo Canyon exit.

**

Revali was aware that deserts tended to be hot, but he wasn’t prepared for the feel of heat between his feathers or the dryness of the air when he breathed. He had packed a few cooling elixirs which he had drained already, and the heat was starting to get to his brain. When the other Champions arrived, he had exchanged a few pleasantries and had taken to the air as soon as possible. Only to find that there were no winds to carry him, and that the effort of batting his wings to keep himself up just exhausted him even more than walking in the burning sand. _For Hylia’s sake._

He landed next to Daruk, whose size offered the most shadow, and found some comfort in finding the Zora princess having a bad a time as himself. To make matters worse, Urbosa had decided to take a detour to show an enthusiastic Zelda some huge statues of some goddesses and what not. She was the only one interested. Even Daruk, the ever curious one, seemed to be staring vacantly at them.

“Say, Princess, seeing these mighty sculptures have reminded me of similar ones we have in Goron City. It would be an honour for me to show you my hometown as well.”

Revali’s eyes widened in terror. _What?!_ Goron City was even worse than this stupid desert! Did that idiot of a Goron want to kill them?! He would be a fried Rito before he even had the chance to fight Ganon with all these stupid _bonding trips_. He was about to make the Goron see reason when the Zora princess beat him to it.

“Oh, Daruk, that is so generous of you. However, I was thinking perhaps you would enjoy the upcoming festival in the Zora Domain, I need to be present to make the preparations and I would be a great pleasure if you would all attend.”

A Zora festival? At this time of the year? He was sure that Mipha had just made that up. Although he preferred a more… straightforward approach, he had to admit that the Zora festival had gotten Daruk out of any plans of visiting Death Mountain. Diverting his fickle attention towards the Zora traditions. He smirked at Mipha’s profile. _Heh. Maybe politicians weren’t so useless after all._

On instinct, he looked to his right to find the knight watching him intently. Ugh, what was his problem now? Why was he looking at him like that? His face was carved in stone, that same dead trout expression etched permanently on his face. He was surely judging Revali for something.

In Revali’s humble opinion, the Hylian thought too much of himself. He had resolved not let whatever antics the knight pulled bother him, and so, he passed his side with a huff and a dignified step, turning his head proudly in the opposite direction.

_Ha! That would show him._

The Rito would come to regret his actions in a few minutes, when he noticed that he had moved away from Daruk’s shadow and into the burning Sun. However, by the time he realized this, slowing his stride seemed equal to admit defeat against the knight, so that was not an option.

**

Revali reached the walls of Gerudo Town by some miracle. His vision was blurry, his throat dry no matter how much water he drank, his wingtips were shaking and his head was pounding.

“Seriously feathers, I don’t know why you refused to stay with Mipha and I.” He distantly heard the Goron’s deep voice and the unmistakable sound of two rocks grinding against each other-Daruk scratching his head in confusion, no doubt. _Oh Godess, not this again._

“ _Daruk_ , would you let it go already” he put as much venom in those words as he could muster, given the circumstances.

He heard someone sigh- he didn’t even care who it was at this point.

“Revali, please, would you just-” Mipha’s concerned tones only seemed to irritate him even more. He grumbled something similar to: _I am fine,_ and she didn’t continue.

“We are almost there.” _Thank Hylia._

Just as Urbosa had said, the outline of the walls surrounding the city was already visible, and Revali made the last effort. In a blur, he got to the walls and no further. While all the women in the group were allowed entrance- Daruk was allowed too, but he really didn’t want to know the details about that- he was relegated to waiting outside with _him_. Thankfully, this time they were in the shadows casted by the stone walls and he was allowed some respite.

The rest of the group took the opportunity to do some sightseeing of the inside of the city, while Mipha took advantage of the many public fountains to soothe her skin. Urbosa had promised to bring him the best fruits and drinks she could find as a treat for not being allowed entrance. Well, he wasn’t going to complain about that.

What he wanted to complain about was the boy sitting beside him. They had been waiting for a few minutes already without exchanging a single word. Well, Revali knew he was mute, he wasn’t expecting _talking_ per se, but he had seen him gesticulate around Mipha and sometimes Zelda. He wasn’t even bothering to try with the Rito. Apparently, he was not worthy of simple conversation. _Fine then_. Revali wasn’t going to try either, they could sit in complete silence _for days_ , if that’s what the knight wanted. It didn’t bother him in the slightest.

That was, until a Gerudo woman strode towards them carrying a tall glass of an orange- or was it red? - drink, with even droplets of condensation hanging to the glass and everything. This woman was a saviour. Revali thought of offering her a few classes in archery as thanks, just after he had the drink of course. She was sure to appreciate it, it was a true honour if did say so himself.

Yet all his plans shattered when she stopped in front of the knight.

“I- Hero, this is one of the best drinks in town and I thought- I thought you might need it in this heat.” Revali watched the exchange in complete shock. It was as if he wasn’t even there for her! _What about me, A RITO, in this heat?_ “Well, I’ll be in The Noble Canteen if you want to drink another one with me”

With that, she spun around and went the way she had come. He couldn’t resist screaming at her retreating back.

“HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?” To no one’s surprise, she didn’t even turn around. _These Gerudo were so rude._

“Well, that was awkward, right?” In some far away part of his mind he noted that he had cracked first the silent competition with Link. _Oh well._

He didn’t know what he expected, because _the Hero of Hyrule_ just shrugged without peeling his eyes from the drink. The tips of his pointy ears were turning red. Rito feathers didn’t change coloration depending on their emotions, but it didn’t take a genius to know the Hylian was flustered.

He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. The Gerudo woman was ugly and very clumsy. She really wasn’t much of anything. The knight was almost beet red by now.

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you liked her.” He really couldn’t believe it.

Link gave a sheepish nod and Revali felt his feathers start to rise in anger. How could he like her?! She looked exactly like everyone else in this town and her personality was just as bland as everyone else! She wasn’t remarkable in any way; how could he be this affected by just a few words? Not even Revali himself had been able to get a rise of any kind out of him and suddenly this stranger caught Link’s attention? He felt a strong pang on his gut, and he huffed in annoyance.

The knight let the droplets of condensation go down his arm while he downed the drink. Revali followed one of those drops when it run past Link’s ring finger, curling slowly around his wrist and gaining velocity down his arm, until it merged with another lost drop of water, and they both came together on the tip of his right elbow, to just fall to the sand and be lost forever.

Revali looked up just in time to see Link’s throat working and his feathers rose again.

When Link offered him the other half of the drink, he refused.

**

Sleep didn’t come to him. The group had set camp in the outskirts of the city because of the knight and himself not being able to come inside. That was pretty ridiculous if you asked him. Who banned half the population of Hyrule from a whole city?

Apparently the Gerudo, but still.

Princess Zelda had argued that it would be _a splendid time to watch the stars_ , but their little field trip had apparently been too tiring for her and she had fallen asleep against Urbosa. The rest of them didn’t have a great interest in watching bright dots for hours so they had all prepared their cots for the night and fallen asleep.

The night proved to be more forgiving in terms of temperature for the Rito, yet sleep eluded him. He didn’t usually go to bed this early in the night. He was used to dropping on the floorboards of the little cabin in the Flight Range after training his accuracy with little light for most of the night.

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he got up trying not to wake the others and wandered away from the camp. He walked away from the lights of Gerudo Town, with no destination in mind. He flew for a bit, making a few loops here and there, and he took down a few voltfruits from the skies.

As he landed to retrieve his arrows- they were too precious to be left abandoned in the sand- he heard light steps approaching him, and he looked up from the ground to see deep blue staring back at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” He questioned automatically.

He sounded concerned, and it clashed against his own ears. Night-time always made him lose some of his spite. The Champion seemed surprised at his tone too, but he recovered fast. He bent down to pick up the voltfruit. He put it in his bag, and he raised his now empty hands. He mimicked the sun going over the horizon and then he took one of his hands, with all his fingers together, to his mouth. Oh, he was talking to him. The Rito was taken aback, and the movements only confused him more.

Day eat? Revali squinted his eyes at him and he repeated the motion.

“Breakfast?”

Link’s eyes shone suddenly, and he perked up like an excited puppy. He had guessed correctly then.

“So… You want to have the voltfruits for breakfast.” Revali deadpanned.

Link just nodded solemnly. _Okay then_. After some time, Revali remembered what he was doing before. He didn’t know why he felt the need to share it with the knight.

“I… I was going to pick up the other arrows.” He motioned towards where he thought he had shot. Link nodded again and with a determined semblance, he started to walk where Revali pointed.

They managed to retrieve all the arrows he had used, and Link had taken the opportunity to grab some hydromelons as well. He said they would keep Revali cold during the day, and the Rito had to admit that he felt kind of touched at the hero’s thoughtfulness, although he would never say a word.

They spent their time in silence. Until he felt obligated to ask.

“Aren’t you going to your date tonight? I’m sure she’s waiting for you.”

Link let one corner of his mouth lift up a little while he shook his head.

“Why not? She seemed quite interested in you.”

Link looked at the sand with his brows a bit furrowed. He then locked his eyes on Revali and smirked lightly. He felt suddenly nervous, his eyes darting rapidly to Link’s face and hands.

“What. What is it.” He spat.

Link sighed cryptically and made a motion similar to sleeping; with his two hands pressed together as if in prayer to the side of his face while his eyes closed. He got up without further explanation and headed toward their camp.

Revali very much felt like screaming after him, but with just the sound of the sand and some crickets, he only dared to whisper in an angry tone.

“Hey! Don’t leave like that! What do you mean?”

Yet Link seemed not to hear him and Revali was tired of his mysteriousness. He had had enough for one day. And enough for one year if he was honest.

Although the companionship had been nice.

He found his gaze wandering to one of the brightest dots in the sky. One that was steady where the others titillated. He drew lazy patterns with his eyes. His Great Eagle Bow. An arrow. The Rito crest. That one looked like Hyrule’s emblem. A voltfruit. _Link._

He let himself think of the other knight. Recalling how the water had clung to his skin when he drank the Gerudo beverage. How blue his eyes were. They reminded Revali of the winter sky in Hebra.

And he also thought about the intense hatred he had been able to conjure up for that Gerudo woman. True, he could be spiteful, but never irrationally so, and never to that extent. At the time, he had wanted-

He had wanted to be the one to bring Link that drink. But then, if he had, he would have been ditched for some Rito Champion unable to sleep. The thought brought a smile to his face. Maybe it wasn’t that bad.


	2. Under The Scarf

By the time Revali got to Rito Village he was certain that he had gone mad in the desert. The heat had surely made a number on him, because there was no other way to explain those errand thoughts that had creeped on him that night.

Everyone has slips in their thought process. And, honestly, after the exhausting day he had had, some madness was to be expected. After evaluating the situation in the middle of the day, he had concluded that he was not jealous even if he may have thought so at some point. That had been the tiredness talking, not Revali. It didn’t count. No one should be held accountable for stupid thoughts they have in the middle of the night.

He still didn’t like the knight. The way he had behaved in the desert just showed that he was the typical arrogant Hylian Revali had thought him to be. That he had prepared some hydromelons just for Revali the next morning, well- that didn’t count either.

He had spent the next few weeks training non-stop. Much to the Elder’s dismay - _Revali would rest when he was dead_ \- the training had proven very profitable. So, when word came to the village that the Princess and her knight would come to Rito Village to assess his progress with Medoh, he had felt calm and secure in his abilities. He didn’t have to worry about the shields anymore, which had admittingly given him some trouble before. His biggest concern was where to land the giant mechanical beast so that a Hylian could board it. He hadn’t spent one single thought on the Hero. He resolved to treat him as he always had before the little desert escapade, lest he got some ideas. Revali was _not_ soft.

**

In the end, Revali had landed Medoh on one of the pillars surrounding Rito Village, the low one on the North side. He would be able to just glide softly towards the beast with the Princess in his back without any mishaps. The knight would have to stay in the village, he wasn’t needed or wanted near Medoh.

Convincing him of that proved to be more difficult than anticipated.

The knight shook his head.

“Oh, Hero, no need to concern yourself.” Revali put on his most condescending tone “The Princess will be accompanied by _me_. She is the safest she can be. Go on, why don’t you go entertain yourself at the inn, hm?”

Slowly, Link shifted his stance to face him head on, both his hands resting on his belt. He kept his unreadable mask. _Ugh, he was so infuriating_. Revali crossed his arms and raised his beak, he wouldn’t budge either. Link didn’t break eye contact for a second, Revali could swear he didn’t even blink. The Rito’s throat started getting dry and his pulse raced in ire. The blood in his veins burned with the desire to just get in the Hylian’s personal space, to push him off balance just like he did with Revali. He wanted to circle him like he had done long ago, the first time he had seen him in person. Only the intense blue stare held him back. He felt somehow pinned to the ground, his wings turned to stone.

He felt a steady crescendo, not unlike the feeling he got whenever he aimed his bow, knowing before firing that the arrow would pierce the centre perfectly. And then Zelda sighed.

“I am afraid it is of no use. Believe me, I have tried to change his mind about accompanying me more times than I can count, you will find that he can be… quite persistent. Is it possible that another Rito might have the graciousness to carry Link?”

Revali truly thought that she could have said that with fewer words and pompousness, but that was royalty for you, right? Anyway, he was _not_ going to ask another Rito precisely because he knew just how adoring they were of _the Hero of Legend_. They would shower him with praise, and it would go straight to Link’s head, making him even more insufferable than usual. Plus, it was his own Divine Beast, didn’t he get a say in this?

Apparently he didn’t. The moment the conversation had started to sound mildly tense, the Elder had appeared from the shadows. _That old snooping bastard_.

“If I may, Your Highness. Here, in Rito Village, our most skilled bow crafters have designed an artifact, meant as a present for the knight, so that it may aid him in the coming battles. I believe it might be the appropriate time to test it.”

The great owl produced a red cloth, with the Rito crest painted on, that was tied to a sturdy wooden structure.

Link’s stone face had dropped completely, his eyes shone with excitement and there was a big dorky smile on his face. There was so much passion in there. Revali felt his neck feathers start to rise and he rushed to brush them down. _No, he hated Link, he hated him, he_ -

He looked beautiful gliding in the air. The wind blew the hair away from his face, allowing Revali to catch a glimpse of his huge smile. He looked younger when he smiled, happier. Revali found it so hard to tear his gaze away from him. It was just the way he shone under the morning sun, how he seemed to fit so well in the Rito Village scenery. The sky was always bluer in Hebra and Link’s eyes held the same light.

After they landed on Vah Medoh and Zelda took off his back, Revali had to brush down his feathers again.

**

As expected, his progress with Vah Medoh had been satisfactory to the Princess. After taking it for a short flight around the village to show his skills as a pilot, they had gone back to the common roost, where the Elder had invited the Hylians for lunch. The whole village was in that roost, fawning over the Hero of Legend and the Princess. They were all embarrassing Revali and the Rito as a species. But specially Revali. Honestly, they already had a celebrity in town every day, and no one had admired him like that, _ever_.

Idiots, all of them.

The little kids were specially interested in the Hylian knight, who was being extremely patient and kind. Revali wondered when he would crack. Although, Link had proved him wrong a few times already, maybe he was actually good with kids.

He stole another furtive look at him. He had a few Rito kids all over him, he was showing his shield to some of them and he let others get close enough to braid some of his hair. Who was Revali trying to fool? Of course Link was naturally good with kids. He was patient, kind, caring-

“Champion Revali, may I have a word in private?” Princess Zelda startled him out of his thoughts.

He simply nodded and headed away from the roost, expecting her to follow him. She did, and when they got to a private enough place- as private as you could get in Rito Village- he was surprised to find a deep smirk on her face.

She just looked at him with her arms folded and her hips cocked to one side, a smug air to her. She was making him slightly uncomfortable.

Revali frowned and stood straighter, his irritation growing at the Princess silence.

“Well?”

“Revali” her voice danced around his name and she took a few deliberate steps towards him. “You like Link.”

Revali’s blood rushed to his face, his feathers ruffling in embarrassment. An indignant huff scaped him.

“Excuse me?” His voice croaked without his permission, amplifying his shame at her infantile snicker.

“You do, don’t bother denying it, I’ve seen that look all over Hyrule.” She waved away. The kid had clearly spent too much time around Urbosa.

Panic made him attempt to gain back some control of the situation by adopting a serious and menacing tone.

“ _Princess_ , what you are suggesting is a great accusation to make. I hope this is not the way the Princess of Hyrule, descendant of Goddess Hylia herself, behaves towards her Champions. I thought that, if not magical powers, at least Your Highness would be graced with _politeness._ ”

The smirk disappeared from her lips. Some tense silence passed between them. Revali entertained the distant thought that maybe he had struck some nerve, but he discarded it. Then, she just hummed. She nodded slowly and turned her body towards the exit. She came to a stop to raise her index finger.

“Just some advice. It might help if you became friends first.”

“For your information, I am already friends with him!”

Her eyes twinkled with evil intent. He swallowed heavily. _Ah, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, but it had just blurted out of him, he didn’t-_

“Oh! Are you now? I deeply apologize, Master Revali.” She smiled sarcastically again and looked towards the common roost.

Revali followed her gaze to find Link coming down the stairs towards them. He could already smell the catastrophe. _Why, oh why, had he given her the ammunition she needed?_

“Link, how timely of you, I was about to go looking for you. Champion Revali just offered to let you train with him for the evening in his Flight Range. I thought we could delay our travels if you might be amenable.” She was the perfect picture of an innocent little princess. Revali would pierce her tongue with an arrow later.

Link turned to look at him with doubt in his gaze. He was readying the negative in his beak. But the Rito caught a glimpse of hope hidden there too and Revali… Revali could only say _yes_.

**

“No, you idiot! You have to tilt your body when you turn!” Revali tried to make himself heard over the strong air currents on the Flight Range.

Goddess, how had this man _survived_ all this time?

Link just seemed amused at his distress, his eyes alight and face red from containing laughter. He wanted to be sure Revali knew he was taking this seriously.

They were flying as low as they could- or attempting it, at least- so that Link wouldn’t hurt himself if he fell, making circles around the central rock of the Flight Range. To Revali this was easy as he just had to fly completely perpendicular to the surface, making fast and sharp turns. It was either impossible to get in that position with the paraglider, or Link was just too inept at flying. Revali vouched for the latter.

Even then, he had to admit that Link had gotten better after all these hours- which wasn’t saying much. He had some trouble when he had to change to the opposite direction mid-flight. That had resulted in a few direct hits against the rock walls, nothing too serious. For the rest, Revali hoped Link retained enough muscle memory of this day.

A sudden splash to his side had his anxiety spike.

“LINK!”

He cut trough the air with ease to get to where the Hylian already showed his blond mop of hair above the water. Revali would die of a heart attack one of these days. Still, a concerned sigh left his lungs.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

A closed fist with the thumb pointing upwards emerged from the water.

Link had yet to complain about any pain from how long they had been training, but Revali knew from his own experience that he must be tired. The air currents helped Link stay in the air but holding on like a dead weight to the paraglider had to tire his muscles.

A little rest wouldn’t hurt. He motioned Link to grab his paraglider before grabbing his shoulders with his talons, being as careful as he could. He flew towards the roost, determined to let Link take a break before the fire.

He let him down on the landing while he took some flint and a blade. Link opened the paraglider next to the burning logs, so that the wood and the cloth could dry. Then, to Revali’s scandal, he proceeded to take off his clothes too. _They were drenched and Hebra was cold, of course he had to take them off_. The Rito quickly averted his eyes before he was caught staring. He focused his gaze on one of the floorboards, begging his racing pulse to calm down.

A click made Revali turn his head sharply towards Link. His stomach churned painfully at Link with only his undergarments dripping onto the floorboards, a flush spreading from his nose and cheeks to his chest as well.

“I… uh…”

He noticed now that Link’s arms were hugging himself, and his spine was curved on himself.

“Oh! Yes, I… have a blanket.”

He quickly got up to give him the thick blanket on his hammock. Revali brushed his fingers and suppressed a shiver. Link quickly wrapped himself with the blanket and he smiled gratefully at the Rito.

“Yeah, you’re welcome” he said, bothered “Next time you push yourself to that limit, I won’t swoop in to save you.”

Link let out a huff of laughter through his nose. His right hand travelled from his left shoulder to his hips and then one of his fingers of that same hand caressed his bottom lip.

Revali followed that movement hungrily, fighting hard so that his feathers wouldn’t rise. He shook his head.

“I don’t understand your…” slightly embarrassed, he moved his wings without direction “…gesturing”

Link sighed and then perked up again. Two of his fingers started making a pattern in the air. Revali frowned and looked confused at the knight.

Link’s hand dropped and he hummed in thought. He seemed to make up his mind again shortly after. Revali shifted to lean closer to him, wanting to understand.

This time Link raised one arm and then put it in front of him in the air, he did the same with the other one, keeping up a rhythm in the motion.

“Uh… swimming?”

Link smiled and nodded enthusiastically. His hand raised to the top of his head, perfectly straight.

“A shark?” Link nodded again “Link, what are you trying to-”

Both of his hands raised up to him. Revali shut his beak. He watched Link look around the roost, until he pointed at the cloth of the paraglider.

“The paraglider.”

Link shook his head and pointed at the cloth.

“The Rito.”

Link frowned and shook his head. His pointing got aggressive.

“What?! I don’t know! Red!”

Link clicked his fingers and pointed at Revali. The Rito tried to put all the puzzle pieces together. Swimming… Shark…Red…

“Mipha!”

Link smiled proudly with his eyes closed and Revali laughed.

“Oh, so you are not worried because Mipha will be there to heal you?”

Link had a smug smirk that didn’t make him attractive at all, and he just shrugged. Revali could easily get used to a nonchalant Link.

“Well, Mipha isn’t here now, so I’ll have to do. Give me your hand, I saw the bruises you were trying to hide.”

The knight gave up with ease, offering Revali his upturned palms. They were full of blisters and burns, where he had scraped harshly against the wood. Revali usually got similar wounds from his archery practice. He had just the thing.

From one of the drawers of the chest, he took out a small jar. A special ointment he made for himself, one that was just as effective and not as sticky on his feathers as the regular ones. He was sure Link would appreciate that too.

He went back to his spot on the ground, extended his wing to hold Link’s wrist, and proceeded to massage the ointment on the Hylian’s palm.

After a few minutes of silence, it got to him. That Link was seating by his side, naked underneath the blanket Revali slept with every day. That Revali was rubbing ointment on his hands. He gulped and got his nerves under control. He focused on _what_ he was doing and not _to whom_. The hands he was holding were the hands of a warrior. They had too many cuts and white scars. Link was younger than him, how long had he been training with a sword? He had to believe the stories of him besting adults when he was only a child, Link had the marks to show it.

A wolf howled in the distance and his sharp emerald eyes followed Link’s gaze to the dark sky.

“I did whatever I could with those abominations you call hands. You gave me a hard enough evening, I think I deserve some rest.” He stood on his talons and walked to the landing, so that Link had some privacy while he changed. “The Princess has been waiting an awful long time.”

He summoned his gale and took to the skies. This time, he didn’t stay to watch Link’s expression.

**

When he came back to the roost in the Flight Range, the moon was full and shining brightly, the fire had long dwindled. He found his blanket folded neatly on the floor.

After the events of today, Revali thought a friendship with the knight maybe wasn’t that far-fetched. He would never breathe a word of this to Zelda, lest she thought that Revali took this decision because of _her. Please, he had more self-respect than that._ But he did want to get to know the knight better, to learn those signs he made.

He took the balm from the floor where he had left it and opened the drawer to put it back. He caught a glimpse of his scarf in the corner, illuminated by the moonlight.

He shuffled beneath his old white scarf, the one with the Rito emblem, the one he had replaced for the Champion blue, and he took his diary. _The diary of Revali, the Rito Legend_. He had taken to the habit of writing on it his biggest accomplishments, and his experience as a Champion. He found it easy and to some extent, relaxing. It allowed him to get his thoughts in order. He usually started writing without giving it much thought, yet tonight- he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t know how to phrase what he felt that had started to consume him these days. He hesitated with the ink hovering above the page.

He was being foolish. What was he going to do? Spill on the page praise and verse about Link’s dreamy features?

No. Revali was a warrior, not a teenager with a crush.

He closed the journal.

And yet, maybe it would help him disentangle the mess that were his feelings lately, maybe this way he would feel less flustered around the knight. One time wouldn’t hurt.

He placed himself comfortably where the bluish light of the moon basked him and the page. There was no need to waste more flint. And he wrote the first sentence.

_No one can know about this._


	3. Rock Salt

Revali basked himself in the feeling of the wind against his feathers. A contented smile on his beak and a determination in his gut made him fly faster than usual. He was headed towards Akkala Region, to meet with the other Champions. Zelda wanted them to explore something about the Spring of Power. He hadn’t paid too much attention to the letter the Princess had sent, taking to the skies with a powerful gale, eager to get to Akkala already.

The reason was that he had decided, after months of exchanging letters with Link, meeting with him with the excuse of training for battle and writing more and more each day about the knight on his diary, that he would finally confess his feelings. It had been a quicker process than ever Revali thought it would be, and their friendship had developed easily. In those months he had been able to spend more time with Link, learning how to read the signs he made with his fingers. Now, Revali was a master. However, he also had to suffer Link’s horrible -and almost constant- bird puns.

His plan was to reveal all of this to Link that night, when they would take one of their many frequent night strolls, under the _very romantic_ night sky. After all, Ganon’s awakening was approaching, and although Revali didn’t doubt that they would defeat him easily, Zelda has yet to awaken her powers. Hylia could afford to take her time, but he shouldn’t waste time he could spend by Link’s side.

From the skies, he saw Link shuffling around the camp they had set, doing Goddess knows what. The Rito started his descent, being careful with the bag around his shoulders.

Revali had discovered that Link loved cooking, and just to hear that adorable song the knight hummed, he had resolved long ago to always come to the meetings with more food than he could eat; so that he could watch the other cook for all of them. The worry that plagued Link lately seemed to fade when he stood in front of a pot, so Revali didn’t feel too guilty about it.

That day, he had brought salmon, rice and goat butter. Revali felt delighted when Link’s smile reached his eyes.

_“This is perfect for a salmon risotto! We’ll need some rock salt, though, I don’t have any with me.”_

Revali feigned a thoughtful expression. “Hm… I guess we can ask Daruk for some of his sweat.”

Link huffed a laugh and Revali joined him, the light punch to his upper wing didn’t sting.

_“Ew, that’s gross.”_

“Link, it’s not gross. It’s Goron biology,” he took a wing to his chest, a mockery of disappointment “I can’t believe you would be so offensive towards them; the Hero has fallen in disgrace, it seems.”

He dropped his dramatics to share Link’s snickers.

_“Please, just shut up and come with me. You are impossible. Thank Hylia I can barely stand you.”_

Revali’s smiled spread and warmth flooded him. Link being sarcastic always got to him.

**

It was foolish, but Revali felt so proud that Link wanted the Rito to accompany him. Revali had wanted to confess first, but on the off chance that the knight decided to do so at that moment, he would put aside his pride and let himself be wooed.

He walked with his chest feathers raised, feeling contempt just to get to enjoy his time with Link like this. It was another item in the growing list of evidence that he took a special part in Link’s heart too. Right next to the banter they always shared, the long meaningful glaces-

_“Revali…”_

Oh, he couldn’t believe it, it really was happening.

He willed his pulse to stop racing, and Revali tamed the huge undignified smile that threatened to take over his beak in a sly smirk.

“Yes, Link?”

_“Do you think Mipha and I would be good together?”_

Something heavy started to settle in Revali’s stomach and his smile dropped. Yet, surely Link didn’t mean what he thought he meant. It was just Revali’s mind, that thought of soft emotions instantly whenever Link was around. He must have misunderstood his signing. Link was just talking about battle strategies.

“Of course. I must admit she is quite adequate with a trident and you-”

He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. The Rito looked to his left to find Link’s slightly flustered smile. He signed the next words almost hesitantly.

_“No, not as battle partners… As a couple.”_

“Oh.” He whispered.

 _Oh_. Link was looking at him expectantly, making Revali’s stomach churn and his wingtips shake. He couldn’t look at those sky-blue eyes anymore. _What was he supposed to say?_ He looked towards the oranges, yellows, reds and browns that made up most of Akkala’s forests. As if he would find the answer there. He really should have seen it coming. He had been so foolish to think that Link could have felt the same. Now, all the piercing stares and soothing touches and soft words that he had been starving on for the past months felt like a pile of ash, carried away in the wind, leaving Revali with empty wings and an empty heart.

He wished he could find inside of himself whatever was needed to look at the young man beside him and let the thoughts that had been consuming him spill out- like blood from a wound. He wished he could tell Link that no, he didn’t think he would make a good couple with Mipha, that he would be infinitely better off with Revali. He wished he could show the knight all the feelings and words and poems he had inspired in Revali. He wished for Link to know-without telling him- the sweet kind of torture he had put Revali through.

While he was busy debating with himself, Link took notice of his hesitation, and offered more details to help the Rito understand. With a soft click of his tongue, he made the emerald eyes turn to his hands again.

 _“I have… I have loved her for a few years now. I haven’t told her yet, but I would like to be with her. I…”_ The tips of his ears and his cheeks flushed and one of his breathy laughs escaped him _“I know now is not the best time. We need to focus on our training to beat Ganon and she has to train with Ruta. I don’t want this to be a distraction for her, or another worry.”_ His blue eyes turned cloudy, like whenever he prepared himself mentally for a difficult fight.

Revali felt frozen.

A few years. He had loved her for longer than he had known Revali. He could only form one thought.

“You love Mipha?”

Link blushed wildly. He broke his stare with Revali to look at the ground, to let dormant feelings shine in his eyes.

 _“I do. I- She feels like home.”_ The knight took a deep breath and continued talking. _“She took my measurements a while ago. I don’t want to delude myself; she could be crafting an armour for anyone.”_ A nervous laugh escaped him. “ _She could be crafting it for Zelda! Maybe Mipha wants to surprise her, you must admit, our body size is very similar. And yet… when all of this is over, I- I would like to ask her hand in marriage… What do you think?”_

Revali was a good actor when he needed to be, but not even he was that good. He felt hollow and weightless. He could not swallow past the lump on the throat and, for a moment, he begged Hylia to just let him disappear. How could he push Link away from someone like Mipha? He had never seen the knight so flustered, so shy. He had never behaved himself like this with Revali.

He took longer than usual to answer, and Link must have seen something drawn on his face-

A warm touch to his upper wing.

Link clicked his tongue and softly caressed his right cheek with his knuckles- just like Revali longed to do- with his index and thumb pointing outward. Then, his hands formed a pair of wings. Blue and flight. Revali.

 _“Revali, are you alright?”_ His impossibly blue eyes shone with concern and Revali could only stare. Much to his dismay, now wasn’t the time for self-pity.

“Yes. It’s wonderful.” His voice came out in a raspy whisper. He forced himself to smile and not grimace. “It’s… a lot to take in.”

Link nodded shyly.

Link deserved to be happy, and now he was his friend, he owed him that at least. Link’s happiness came first. Before his own. Before anything. And if Mipha was the one to make him feel like Revali felt when he spent time with Link, then…

If the Goddess really existed, she was cruel.

He took a moment to will his voice to sound more chipper.

“I think you should tell her. These are difficult times and if you two can find some happiness together, then… You shouldn’t let it go to waste. I- We don’t know when Ganon could strike, we should all make the most of the present.” Link’s eyes shined with sudden courage and he nodded in thought.

_“Yes, you are right. I’ll tell her after we go to the Spring of Wisdom, we should have some time together by ourselves then. Thank you Revali, you are a good friend.”_

“Of course.”

**

That night, Link didn’t accompany him in his night strolls. It was for the better. Link had likely sensed that he wasn’t up for company tonight. Or maybe he just hadn’t even noticed, which was more likely, because Link didn’t pay him even half of the attention that Revali did. Goddess, he was so pathetic.

He wished he had someone in his life he could call a friend- besides Link. It would do him good to just be listened to. As he didn’t have anyone with whom he felt comfortable or close enough, he figured he could tell the stars. Like he used to do when he was a small fledgling.

He walked far away from where they had set camp. When he was finally alone, he felt his beak shut with force, his breathing got faster, and he could feel some moisture in his eyes. _No_. He was Revali, the Great Rito Champion, he _would not_ cry. He took a steadying breath and forced the tears away.

He prayed, if not to Hylia -who had never answered his pleas- to the stars in the night. Always silent companions through his life. He begged for things to turn out right. For Link to find joy with Mipha. For his own feelings to be carried away by the tides of time.

He focused his attention to one of the bright dots. He didn’t understand why Mipha had been able to capture Link’s heart like so. She seemed boring and much too compliant to him. Did Link truly feel for her the kind of burning intensity that didn’t let Revali sleep? Did he feel lighting through his veins whenever she touched him?

What was it that he lacked? He was no prince, but Link had never seemed interested in that. And it was true, Revali was mean sometimes, but Link always laughed at his witty insults. The Rito wasn’t delicate, like Mipha. He wasn’t tender or caring. _She feels like home_ , he had said. What did Revali feel like to Link?

The stars seemed to whisper to him that it wasn’t his place to understand.

The worst part of it was that Revali could not muster enough hatred for Mipha. He actually liked her; she had been kind to him since he met her. If he thought about it hard enough, he could recall a few times when he saw Link and Mipha from the skies, standing closer than necessary; he could recall Mipha’s expression when she healed Link. Shame ate the Rito away.

He resolved then and there to rip the pages of his diary where he had written too lovingly about Link. He would take out all the pages filled with words too soft and too gentle for someone like Revali. He had never had the right to claim them as his. He would let them drown in the water below the Flight Range, where the ink would be scattered and lost forever, so that no one could rebuild his love again.

When they bested Ganon, Revali would be able to mourn his loses. He looked to the sky and asked the stars for patience; he would just need some time to move on. A few days, a week maybe, and he would be able to attend their wedding without making a fool of himself, his heart wouldn’t break when he saw them side by side. He would feel happy for them, and the sight of Link wouldn’t make his pulse race.

Hours later, as Revali turned his back, he didn’t see a star fall from the sky.

A hundred years later, as green met blue again, he would discover that a century hadn’t been enough time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first work, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Any feedback is appreciated!! This didn't seem too horrible today, but tomorrow I'll likely change my mind hahaha.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
